


Not Your Call

by novonse



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, YiZhan
Genre: Confessions, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novonse/pseuds/novonse
Summary: Xiao Zhan swapped his and Wang Yibo’s places so Yibo could stand beside that female actress on the stage but Wang Yibo held it against him.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, YiZhan - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199





	Not Your Call

**Author's Note:**

> Based from Tencent Awards 2019 when Yibo was talking to this actress but Xiao Zhan was in between them and because Xiao Zhan is a considerate angel, he swapped places with Yibo.

The entire day was such a roller coaster for Wang Yibo. He woke up with his phone showing a lot of messages from their group chat with his CQL costars. A bunch of them would be attending the Tencent Awards Event in the evening and since it’s been a while that they’ve all met up, like the little kids they are just possessing an adult’s body, they were pretty much ecstatic.

Yibo checked the messages that mostly consists of “See you all tonight!” or “It’s been a while! See you later!”. One corner of his lips turned upward in a huff and grin but when he scrolled looking for that one message he wanted to see, the grin was wiped off his face.

Of course it’s understandable if someone doesn’t respond. They’re all busy people. After their last concert for CQL, it has been pretty difficult to keep in touch with each other even though they all promised to do so. But Yibo made it a point in his free time to catch up with the others, but mostly with Xiao Zhan. He is closest to him after all and had the most contact with him after their project. Yibo have completely made it a routine to send memes and selfies whenever he finished a photoshoot or just plainly lounging at his apartment. It was their thing even during filming. It was constant at first, regular even, but due to their rise in popularity, the routine turned to once a week, to once a month, until it gradually came to once in a blue moon. Wang Yibo tried to resume it, but Xiao Zhan sometimes would take at least a month to respond. The older would see his message but would not respond for over a month. He couldn’t blame Xiao Zhan. He knows how hard it is to keep this up, oh he do knows, he just puts a lot of effort because he didn’t want to lose contact with his Zhan ge. So not seeing Xiao Zhan posting even one message on the group chat kinda felt disappointing.

Yibo replied with an emoji on the group chat before he went on with his day. Around afternoon, when he was on a break from filming, his phone lit up with a message and Yibo almost jumped out of his seat with joy.

“See you later Bo di!” Xiao Zhan’s message was blaring on Yibo’s phone screen. What’s more, it was sent on their chat and not on the group chat. His spirit was suddenly charged. He replied back and went on his day, finishing in high spirits.

He came early to the venue for rehearsals. He had practiced of course, but a stage rehearsal is still needed. During this time, he thought he’d bump into Xiao Zhan since he’d be performing after him. Then he found out that Xiao Zhan didn’t need choreography so he didn’t need a stage rehearsal like him, and the older was actually busy attending another event that was right before the Tencent Event.

After his rehearsal, he was gone to be styled for the night. It wasn’t supposed to take long but some things happened and he was kind of late to the red carpet. Backstage, he had already met up with the other CQL friends. They greeted each other briefly since he had to be going to the red carpet even if the part’s already cut on stream. He went out looking a little bit less enthusiastic. He was a little upset that he was late, and he wasn’t able to chat much with his friends, but most of all, is that he wasn’t able to see Xiao Zhan. He looked pretty cold during the red carpet but he tried his best to make it less like that because he knows he’d hear an earful from his agent and from Xiao Zhan, if the latter even saw.

After the red carpet, he was led inside and was designated on a huge couch alone. He was already awkward, and placing him on a huge ass couch alone is making it more so. He sat there trying his best to look approachable whenever the camera zooms in on him.

Then during Bichen’s stage, he saw someone tall clad in white coming towards him. His first thought was, ‘wow so handsome’, followed by, ‘don’t smile too much Wang Yibo’. He wasn’t sure if he was successful on the latter but he did not smile wide or acted like an excited kid when Xiao Zhan came over to his seat and sat beside him.

Honestly, Yibo wanted to chat with the older so much, but there’s too many eyes watching, and the cameras kept on zooming in on them for a long period of time, and somehow, he’s feeling kind of awkward too. Maybe it’s because they haven’t seen each other in a while or maybe he’s just blinded by Xiao Zhan’s beauty.

The show went on smoothly, both of their performances finished successfully, receiving their awards together and more. When the cameras are not on them, they managed to chat up a bit but not too much too. The entire night was making Yibo feel a bit anxious and nervous and happy. It’s a mix of all that.

Then came the last award. There were seven of them who were called to receive their awards on the stage. Xiao Zhan was first to step into line before Yibo. On Xiao Zhan’s left, Yibo leaned in forward to tell something to the actress on Xiao Zhan’s right. The older being so considerate, knowing the two are having difficulty hearing each other because of the loud music, moved to swap his and Yibo’s place. Now Xiao Zhan is standing on the outer side and Yibo now beside the actress.

Any other situation and Wang Yibo would be thankful and appreciative of the act, but this time it’s different. He felt a pang of anger and hurt. It was even ignited more when Xiao Zhan whispered to him that now it’s time for him to work on her and flashed him a sweet and encouraging smile and he honestly wanted to punch the older right there and then.

The show finished and they were backstage to say goodbye with other attendees and taking pictures together. Both of fhem took a lot of photos with others since they’re popular celebrityies after all. The CQL cast took a group photo and together with their producers, Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan was placed in the middle. Still feeling a bit mad, Yibo moved and let the female producers to stand beside Xiao Zhan in the middle instead.

He could feel Xiao Zhan’s stare at him.

The group shots are done and Wang Yibo made it impossible for the press to take in a two shot with Xiao Zhan despite all the requests. Everything ended with them saying goodbyes with each other and parting ways after the show.

Wang Yibo arrived home after an hour and typed in his passcode tiredly. He came inside and threw his jacket on the couch frustratingly before he splayed there with a heavy sigh. Not even ten minutes had passed when he heard his door bell ring. He was tired and not in the mood so he ignored it until it was pressed nonstop that it got too annoying. He got up annoyed and went to the door rambling about how he didn’t call for his manager and things like that, not even looking at the person at the door.

“Uhm.. Yeah. Not your manager.” Xiao Zhan said with his sweet sweet voice and Yibo’s mouth hanged open. He doesn’t know why the older is in his front door at this hour looking like he ran a marathon on a fancy suit.

“Can I come in?” Xiao Zhan asked softly. Yibo nodded and let the older in as he stepped aside. He’s confused. 

“Why’re you here ge? Why’re you all..messed up?” He asked as he closed the door, confusion still laced in his voice.

“I ran. A bit. Need to lose my staff. Hehe” Xiao Zhan laughed mischievously but Yibo still doesn’t get it.

And then, Xiao Zhan cleared his throat.

“Are you mad at me Bo di?” He asked like a huge kicked puppy.

“…I’m not. I’m just tired Zhan ge.” Yibo sighed and went to his room to grab a clean towel for Xiao Zhan. Despite what he feels, he still cares for the older.

“Staying over?” He asked the older as he handed him the towel to wipe his sweat with. Yibo filled a glass of water and placed it on the counter top for Xiao Zhan. The atmosphere is so awkward that it became so suffocating for Wang Yibo. It’s not helping that Xiao Zhan was just there standing and staring at Yibo like he’ll find out the truth if he stared more.

“I don’t know what I did wrong. I’m sorry Yibo.” Xiao Zhan said after a while.

“Why are you apologizing if you don’t know what you did? If you think you didn’t anything wrong then don’t apologize.” Perhaps Yibo’s tone was too cold. It’s not like he intended it to be like that but he can’t exactly control his emotions. His straightforward and wears on his sleeve character is a pain sometimes.

“I won’t know if you don’t tell me. I’m not a mind reader Yibo.” There is sadness but bite on Xiao Zhan’s words and Yibo sighed tiredly. He felt like a dick all of a sudden. Honestly, it’s not even the older’s fault. He’s just pissed at himself that he feels that way. Wang Yibo brushed his hair up and looked up at the ceiling like he’s waiting for the whole ceiling to fall on him.

One beat. Two beats. Silence stretched between them until Yibo spoke.

“You don’t need to apologize ge. Really. It was just me. I didn’t intend to push it on you.” And then there’s that smile that Xiao Zhan hated the most. Wang Yibo was longer on the industry and even though he is known to show how he really feels, somehow he also have this habit to fake it till you make it on some situations and Xiao Zhan was angered that it is with him that the younger had chosen to show it. Of all people, him. He thought they were close as glue and that they understood each other so much, a rarity in this industry.

Furious, Xiao Zhan’s big strides started and soon enough, he had reached Yibo and clutched on his front shirt with his fists. Yibo was, understandably shocked. He thought what he said would ease their tension, not the opposite. So seeing his Zhan ge with a furious yet hurt expression on his face shocked him.

“Zhan ge..?” He managed to blurt out.

“Don’t do that Wang Yibo. Not to me.” Xiao Zhan said thru gritted teeth.

“What..” Yibo doesn’t know what the older meant until the fists on his front shirt loosened and what’s left on Xiao Zhan’s face was of hurt. 

“Don’t use that fake smile with me Yibo. I hate it. I know you enough when you do that. We’re friends, you shouldn’t be forced to hide what you feel to me. I don’t like it when you pretend you’re okay in front of me. I don’t like seeing you hurt hiding and tucking it in. We used to spill to each other. What happened to us?” At this point, Xiao Zhan was smiling but it doesn’t reach his eyes. It was a smile of longing and regret. And Yibo was affected.

He can’t believe that because of him, he’s seeing the pained expression on his ge. And with all his being, he pulled the older and hugged him. Their height difference isn’t that drastic when they’re barefoot. Xiao Zhan is still considerably taller than Yibo but it’s not difficult for the younger to pull him down, the older’s face buried on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Zhan ge. It was just a stupid..” Yibo paused, contemplating if he should continue or not. If he continued, it might change their relationship forever. It’s either they finish here for good or continue their relationship. Wang Yibo decided that he will leave it up to Xiao Zhan. All he wants to do now, is tell the truth, and hopefully, remove the pained expression he put on the older’s face.

“…jealousy. Actually it’s not even that.” Yibo laughed a bit because he knows how pathetic he sounds at the moment with the excuses he’d be spouting.

“I know you’re just looking out for me because you’re a kind gege and considerate, but I hated it. Hated it that you’re casually pushing me to other people without regarding my feelings. I hated it that you think I should talk with others more. I don’t like it when you make me converse with other female celebrities or staff. It’s like you’re setting me up to end up with someone else. I know you think it might make my image a bit more like-able but I don’t like it. I only show my true self to those who I genuinely feel comfortable with and to the people I like and care about. Like you Zhan ge. If it’s other people, I could tolerate it for a bit. But if it’s you, I can’t. It’s painful that the person I like is doing it. So please. Please don’t push me to other people. It’s not your call.” Yibo finished with every word true and firm as firm as he was holding the older. And by the end of his ‘confession’, he had loosened his hug and let go of the older.

Somehow, Yibo felt light, even free to some extent. He wish that the older understood what he meant. And there they are, staring at each other for what feels like an eternity. Then Xiao Zhan spoke.

“I wasn’t setting you up with others..” Xiao Zhan was pouting like he was a kicked puppy, sorry for what he did, and Yibo laughed.

“That’s all you took from that? Zhan gege is really stupid.” Yibo shook his head. He kind of expected it to some extent, but it was still a bit disappointing. Nevertheless, he took that shot. Yibo reached the older’s hair and ruffled it like he was older than him, before he moved and went to the kitchen to prepare some heated food for them. But before he could even move further, he was stopped by a tug on the hem of his shirt. Xiao Zhan was holding onto it and somehow, he resembled how Wei Wuxian acted around Lan Wangji when they were filming, character bleeding into reality, Yibo mused.

“I don’t like it either. I do it but I don’t like it either. I don’t know when it started but one day, I felt I became selfish. I hate it when I see you smiling around others or when there are rumors of you dating others.” Xiao Zhan said.

“Those weren’t true. We talked and laughed about that didn’t we?” Yibo countered.

“I know.. just.. shut up for a bit Wang Yibo.” Xiao Zhan called him out and that shut the younger up.

“What I’m saying is.. I realized what it was and tried to stop myself. So I did the things you said. It wasn’t really my intention, but mostly for my sake.. I didn’t want our friendship ruined. I want to stay as close as brothers with you if that’s all what we could be rather than a stranger. Plus I didn’t want to ruin your career when you’re on your peak.”

Yibo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. So they were dancing around each other for almost a year like idiots?

“Are you stupid ge? It’s not your call!” Yibo was somehow pissed that it took them this long to even know of these stuff.

“Yeah I am. But—“ and then the older was cut off when Wang Yibo pushed him to the wall and locked their lips like there was no tomorrow. Their mouths danced together for a while until they were red in the face and short on breath.

“I like you Zhan ge.” Yibo said in his deep voice as he stared at the older, the tip of their noses almost touching.

“Me too..” Xiao Zhan said and then they were at it again, kissing like it’s the end of the world, their arms entangled with each other.

They managed to calm down after a few hours but not before going wild on the bed. Xiao Zhan was laying on Wang Yibo’s chest, cuddling after the round when the younger’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Yibo picked up and looked at Xiao Zhan.

“No. I didn’t see him. Yeah. I’m sleeping. Okay.” And then he dropped it.

“Your agent has asked my agent to ask if I know where you are.” Yibo snickered.

“I’ll just make up a story tomorrow.” Xiao Zhan said.

“Okay.” And then they cuddled until the morning, the smiles on their faces left a trace of bliss and happiness as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter would be smut! I just wanted to explore what they did and their pillow talk. I want to add more chapters after what happened, like what happens to them after but im not sure yet cause im bad doing long chapters (i tend to update sooo long lol) anyways. Thanks for reading! Would love to hear some comments too! Hihi


End file.
